Country life doesn't alway's mean simple life
by CountryApples
Summary: My first HB fanfic creative criticism only please, don't be rude. Hellboy and Liz move out to the country but what happens when Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala show up and his daughter has a crush on a certain prince. NuadaxOC might be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was around ten when I was rudely awakened by my brother Chris "Abby get up" he shook my hard I didn't want to get up yet I was sure it was only like 8:00am "Get up" he was getting extremely annoying I rolled over "What?!" I questioned looking quite miffed "It's 10am" he laughed and smacked me upside the head not that I minded it was never very hard just playful sibling rivalry he acted like he was so big and tough he was only a few minutes older then me I attempted to smack him back but he jumped away and ran out of my room, rolling over on my back staring up at my black ceiling decorated with purple swirls, my favorite colors being black and purple most of my room was covered in that color, sitting up in the middle of the bed and swinging my legs out from under my purple comforter, stretching I stood up and moved towards the door, looking in the mirror on my wall as I passed by I straightened my hair a bit even if I was just going down for breakfast I wanted to look halfway decent, tucking my hair behind my ears I decided why bother I wasn't out to impress anyone I looked a lot like dad red skin and all my brother though looked a lot more like mom sometimes I envied him but I was proud for what I was with that final though I left my room and descended the stairs and into the kitchen.

I made myself some toast and eggs and bacon which took a little longer then I thought it would sitting down in a kitchen chair next to my brother I looked around making sure mom was no where insight, Chris looked at me funny "You're going give another egg to that dog aren't you" I just grinned broadly and replied with a happy "Yep" then I called him what dad refers to as the beast because my dog chased his cats up trees and all around the house "Ben!" I yelled "Come get some nummys" the happy Saint Bernard bounded threw the house from the living room into the kitchen and came to a halt right in front of me I petted him and fed him his egg I always cooked three two for me and one for him and I almost got away with it this time if mom hadn't came in "Abby, what have I told you about giving you're food away to the dog" she looked at me sternly and I came up with a compelling argument "Well mom I don't consider him as just a dog I consider him a family member and one that should have every right to our food as anyone in the house"I bent down and put my arms around him "And besides look at the cute little face " Ben who was currently slobbering and dirty didn't exactly look so cute right then, but she didn't fall for it this time anyway "This is you're last warning I catch you feeding that dog stuff that isn't dog food you're going to be grounded" I sighed defeated no one could win a war with mom it was basically impossible in my mind "I'm going out to walk him here in a minute after I get changed anyhow" I turned heel and walking back upstairs.

I reappeared dressed finally after deciding what to wear I just threw on a light tan T-shirt which looked horrible compared to my red skin may I add I now know why dad wears black a lot, and a pair of ordinary blue jeans and my sneakers, grabbing Ben's leash off a nail by the kitchen door I went threw the living room and called for him clipping one end to his collar I opened the door he bounded out into the bright hot sun of the morning dragging me along with him "Ben heel!" he slowed down a bit and I was about to catch my breath inhaling deeply I looked out over the land dad had picked a perfect spot to live it was nice and secluded lot's of forest and such mountains I started towards the back of the house ben now walking calmer next to me I didn't know exactly where dad was this morning probably out in the woods somewhere or doing something in the garage, after I and Ben got a little ways into the woods we started down a trail the trail we usually took,we both loved the forest in the summer all the sweat smells the flowers the pretty green trees after awhile up ahead I noticed something I usually don't a side trail leading deeper into the woods I know I shouldn't dad had warned me that there could be magical creatures in the woods not that I was scared not all were bad anyway's just the ones he use to fight, I and ben startled down the small trail deep into the forest branches picked at my clothes and skin as we walked down the hardly used path, stumbling down a steep slope we came to a river I put my hand in it it didn't look to deep and the water was still, Ben hopped into the water I fallowed in suit and waded up to my neck almost dang it was deeper then I thought I held onto Bens collar and helped him paddle across he instinctively went for the nearest way out which was on the opposite side of which we got in climbing out I rang out my clothes a bit before continuing.

My shoes felt all squishy and gross maybe that wasn't the best idea we went on a bit further into the green foliage until Ben started to growl and bark at something off to the side something moving about to the side of the trail I hunkered down low but ben didn't give up and pulled the leash out of my hands and bounded off into the bushes I didn't fallow until I heard a scream one that didn't sound like some creature I ran threw the bushes Ben had a girl down on the ground a pale faced white haired girl I quickly pulled him off of her "Oh my are you alright I'm so sorry he just pulled the leash right out of my hands" I looked around noticing a basket and some berries she must of been picking them I held my hand out to her "Oh it's alright" she said politely I helped her up and helped her pick up the berries all the while been just sat there looking like what did I do "My name Abby by the way" I smiled she told me her name "My name is Nuala" I shook her hand she let go of my hand slowly like she was shocked "You look familiar" she told me "But know that couldn't be that was almost 16 years ago" "What was " asking like I had known her forever I tend to do that to people a bad habit actually "Well It could be possible" she looked at me again inspecting me "Do you know anyone by the name Hellboy by any chance" she asked "as a matter of fact he's my father".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one accept Abby,Chris,Ben and the plot line**

* * *

"What" she asked looking absolutely shocked "He's my father" repeating myself to her everything was deathly silent for a moment "How did you get out here" she asked soloemly "I walked I told you earlier", starting to think I might should not reveil so much information about myself to someone I just met "I live not very far from here" she doesn't say anything for a moment "You must leave" she states quietly looking quite panicy I also hear a mans voice an unfamiluar one calling for Nuala. She looks at me more frantic now "Please go now" turning me around she pushes me a bit "Wait I want to know how you know my father" she pushes me a bit more "Meet me by the river in three day's now please go hurry".

I hurried back home just as the sun was setting I hadn't noticed how deep I actually went but I knew how pissed off mom would be once I got back stepping up on the porch to the backdoor, taking a deep breath I told Ben to be on his best behaviour and go lay down I doubt he understands a word I said to him anyway I reach for the knob turning it slowly and opening the door everything was quiet I started to shut the door thinking they all might be in the living room and I could just sneak up to my room but a booming voice stops me just as the door clicks shut.

Uh oh I knew that voice to be dad "Where in the hell have you been all day" he asks taking a puff of cigar I always hated thoughs things I didn't know how mom put up with them, they smelt horrible to me I start to think I should of thought of an excuse before coming inside turning around to look up at him I was way shorter "Um mmm" I stutter a bit "I and Ben went for a walk like we always did". I start to go around him he stops me putting the arm out with the big stone hand "It usually doesn't take you this long" damn it I think in my head, hoping I wouldn't get grounded "We took a new route and it took longer then I thought it would and we stopped to go for a swim in a stream" he looked at me questionably and raised a brow.

"If you don't believe me smell Ben" Pointing to my beloved dog he always smelt after having a bath or being in water we were so lucky to have crossed a real stream today "No need to I can smell the smelly beast from here" I lean up against the fridge looking up at him "Wheres mom" that was a good question to ask since it was so quiet in the house for once. "She and Chris went to the store" I look down at my feet "Oh" I start to head up to my room "Hey" he says pointing at me "I don't know what your up to but I'll find out" I just grin at him and head up stairs he always knew when I was lying but hey I got away with it this time.

I throw on my PJ's and sit on my bed grabbing the TV remote and turning it on I was practically dead tired but if I went to sleep now I would just wake up in the middle of the night,anyway it was hard to sleep my mind was running wild thinking of the exciting events to unfold I could tell Nuala wasn't human just by her appearance and who was that guy yelling for her and how does she know my dad. I was so anxious for three days to go by I couldn't stand it, I changed the channel on TV to comedy central tuning in to watch my favorite show ever South Park.

Laying up in my bed at the end propping my head up with a pillow watching as Cartman and Kyle fight again it just never got old after it goes off I flip off the TV and get up and walk over to my window looking out at the forest with wonder I was still so excited I felt like I was about to go on an amazing adventure but I couldn't let it show or mom,dad or Abe would get suspicious. specially Abe because he was smart and hard to fool he visits us often and how I see it I shall avoid him well not a lot but I know dad will probably use him to try and read my mind and find  
out what I'm up to but being quite clever myself I just wont let that happen.

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen I was so sleepy but I needed something to drink before heading to bed I got a glass of and started back upstairs I stayed in my room most of the time unless someone needed me or I felt like lounging on the couch I started up the stairs, stopping though as I reached the top of the stairs. I looked down the other end of the hall towards Chris's room he was listening to his music as always, I headed for the door to my room my tail dragging the ground I heard tiny footsteps and then stinging pain that made me yelp and jump slinging my soda all over the wall.

Looking back and panicking not knowing what it was I sigh angrily one of dads cat's got me again I turn to look as a little white,black and brown cat jets down the stairs probably scared after I yelled Chris came out of his room looking at me and laughing "Don't even start I tell him" mom then yells from the bottom of the stairs "What's going on up there" I go to look over the banister "One of dad's freaken cats scratched me again" I looked down at her "I swere there out to kill me, they just like sneak up and get my tail" she just laughs a bit and walks back towards the living room. I suppose it was quite funny but she doesn't laugh when they get her feet at night and she fusses at dad about it

It's always funny when it happens to the other guy I run into the bathroom grabbing a towel going back out in the hallway this time keeping my tail a bit off the ground just incase I wipe the soda off the wall and throw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and head back to my room, I shut the door behind me and go over sitting on the edge and putting the cup on the nightstand, really didn't feel like going back downstairs for some soda, crawling under the covers rolling over my side looking towards the window I reached out and turned the light next to my bed off, I was so tired at the point I almost fell asleep instantly my bed feeling like a fluffy warm cloud.

Three day's later I wake up rolling over to look at my clock 9am I sit up quickly today was the day I was so excited it was like I wanted to yell but of course I didn't,not knowing what time to leave the house she didn't tell me a specific time to be there I would of course leave fairly early since last time it took me so long to get back,heading into the bathroom I took a quick shower and put some regular clothes what I normally wore just some blue jeans and a T-shirt I knew if I went I had to be more prepared this time I grab my blue jean hiking bag it was pretty old and worn out but I took it with me in the woods if I knew I would be gone for awhile.

Packing it with a few granola bars a water and my hunting knife I went over to the window opening it quietly looking down,making sure no one was outside and I drop the bag into the bushes I couldn't just walk out the door with all that stuff,sighing I heard people already down stairs so I would have to make up an excuse as to why I would be gone for awhile I could tell them I was taking Ben out again and go swimming again or I can tell them I'm just taking a hike for some exercise yeah! I'll go with that one,heading downstairs everyone is already in the kitchen eating breakfast they would all probably realize by my attire I would be going out.

I pull out a chair and sit down before anyone can really say anything to me Chris asks "Where you headed this early" pushing my hair behind my ears "Going for a hike today,explore around a little bit" dad then looks at me taking a bite out of a sausage link and trying to talk while chewing rather quite gross "Don't go to far" I nod "I won't" I had to make sure I was back on time this time.

After arguing with mom for a bit about me eating before leaving, I grab a piece of sausage and head on my way I go under my window pick up my bag and head into the forest fallowing down the trail I and Ben found yesterday I come to the stream, finding a rather large boulder I take a seat and wait..I wait for at least an hour passing the time by tossing a few rocks in the water or skipping them finally a voice calls out to me "Hello" I turn to see her standing there. Scooting myself around on the rock turning to face her compleatly "Hey" I can't help but smile some "Well I suppose we better get to talking I can't be here long" she informs me quietly she takes a seat on a nearby log.

"About 16 years ago before you were born you're parent't worked for an agency called the B.P.R.D" I already knew this but I let her continue"My brother was trying to destroy all the humans he saw them as vile disgusting creatures hallow ones" I nod "You're parent's stopped him though and destroyed the golden army" I thought that sounded familiar, when I was younger dad read me a story about it I listen now more inattentively" That's how I came to know you're father"

Thinking about all of this my parent's never really told me much about the magical world all I knew about were humans and such and I didn't quite like them the ones I have run into complete jackasses set out to destroy me just cause my looks I could relate to her brother I think "So there's a whole magical world of different creatures and stuff like me?

" I asked sounding a bit hopeful "Yes, I thought you would know that considering who your father is" I look up at her I had moved my eyes to my feet imaging a new world of sorts I could explore "Well I knew there were creatures like us out there but he or mom never talk a lot about anything magical or of that sort"

We sat and talked for awhile not noticing the time go by I suddenly feel a presence one that made me a bit nervous then I heard a cool calm voice "Sister, who's your friend" I turn to look at him I scan over him from toe to head, tall and handsome beautiful one could say, I stop myself whoa I was saying that about someone I have never spoke a word to, him and his sister looked alike sort of I pieced it together they were probably twins.

This is Abby" she answers him cooly "The one I told you about" she had told him about me now I was a bit nervous if he and father were fighting at one point he might not like me so much what I heard next surprised me considerably surely she didn't tell him about dad but he could probably see the resemblance "Pleasure to meet you Abby" I still felt rather uncomfortable I could sense something wasn't right but I was not going to be impolite, "Nice to meet you to"

"I couldn't help but over hear you two's conversation" I tense up and look down at my watch I would have to be going soon much to my relief he must of sensed I was un easy "Do not worry Abby I will not judge you because that Ignorant brute is you're father" I didn't like it that much that he called my father names but I wouldn't say anything considering I was out alone in the woods with two strangers one with a spear the other I don't know I felt I could trust her.

We all must of sat and talked for a good long while I could tell this Prince Nuada was quite arrogant and stubborn he captivated me though we had a lot of the same idea's and such as it was time for me time go I started off and waved bye to them I still couldn't help but feel uneasy about him but I liked them both and hoped to meet up with them again soon a lot of what Nuada said to me made sence I didn't like humans so much myself, engrossed in my thoughts I kept walking until I bumped into something I looked up and there he stood I looked around for his sister but apparently she didn't accompany him.

I gave him a small smile and said "Hello" he didn't say hello or anything just "I heard that you don't know a lot of magic or our world" I nodded "No I don't know a lot" "Well how about you accompany me tomorrow I will show you things you have only dreamed of" That made my mind wonder a bit I should probably decline seeing as I didn't trust him so much but I didn't "Okay" I looked up at him "Any specific time" he said "Meet me at the river" I nod getting distracted by something I turn my head to look then back and he was gone I made my way home were I would wait anxiously and nervously.


End file.
